


Good Morning... Sunshine?

by S_O_F_T



Series: Phan One Shots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_O_F_T/pseuds/S_O_F_T
Summary: It was a typical morning for Dan and Phil, watching anime, eating cereal, until a wave of sadness hits Dan.





	Good Morning... Sunshine?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to write so...
> 
>  
> 
> Wattpad is TreasureTrashcan or TrashcanTreasure I don't remember sorry :<
> 
> Have a good day/night! <3

Dan and Phil were sat on the couch eating food, and watching anime, normal day right? After the two boys were done eating, Dan took the bowls to the sink and sat them in there. He went to Phil and gave him a quick kiss, then disappeared into his room. Let's say, Dan wasn't having the best week, he ran out of the pills that made him happier and couldn't get anymore. 

Phil paused the anime and shut off the TV, he went to go wash the dishes since it was to get high. After Phil washed them he went to go to the bathroom. He paused at his boyfriend's door and put his ear to it. Crying. That's what he could hear. He slowly opened the door. "Dan, sweetheart, whats wrong?" Dan looked at him then hid under the covers. The older man made his way to the bed and sat on it. He rubbed Dan's back through the covers.

Dan pulled the covers up and hugged Phil. "I-I'm sorry.." he choked out. "Why are you sorry?" "I'm being a baby." Phil pulled back from the hug and looked at Dan. "No your not, people cry all the time." Dan didn't look at him, he didn't want to look at him. He just layed his head on Phil's chest. "Do you want to tell me why your crying?"  
"Mm.. No.. Its just one of those days.."   
"Ok" Phil kissed the top of Dans head and they layed down. They fell asleep right then and there.


End file.
